User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Stage - Chapter 7: Corruption
'''Corruption '''is the seventh chapter of my fourteenth fanfiction, "The Stage". This chapter is very interesting. I hope you like it. This is going to be the only chapter in this story that has a stage in it. If you consider the place where strippers perform a stage, that is. Corruption After getting healed, I went to the fort. No one was there except for Hajvarr and Arminius. They both needed to talk to me, so we went to the chapel. I told them that I was no longer losing my shit, and that I was going to fix the current situation. Arminius: I don't think that you have enough time to fix this, Harold. Hajvarr: Neither do I. You really fucked this up. Harold: I know. Do you two have any ideas? They both thought for a minute. Arminius: I have an idea, but you're not going to like it. Harold: What is it? Arminius: Meet me in Ancrya at 3:45. Harold: Where in Ancrya? He tilted his head to the side, since I already knew the answer to my question. Harold: Are you serious?! Arminius: I am. Hajvarr, you also need to come. Hajvarr: Gladly. Harold: I would kick your arse if you weren't a cripple. Arminius: Thank you. 3:45. Remember. When it was time, Hajvarr and I went to Ancrya. We went to Samantha's place, and I whispered to myself before entering. Harold: Henriett, I'm sorry. Again. We entered the building, and Arminius was waiting for us. He led us to a dark room with a small stage, with a pole in the center. Harold: Is this a....? Arminius: Yes. Hajvarr: Okay. Sweet. We sat down at a small table. I felt very uncomfortable. Harold: I can't believe you made me come here. I'm married now. Arminius: That's why I made you come here. And so that we wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Harold: (Sigh) Alright. What do you need to tell me? Arminius: We know that we need to have the vote. We will vote against it if you want us to. Harold: That's your choice. You have the power over life and death. When the time comes, do the right thing. Hajvarr: We can't let it end like this. Harold: I don't think that I will be able to prevent this. Arminius reached under his chair, and picked up a brown leather satchel. He gave it to me. Arminius: Take this. Harold: Why are you giving me a satchel? Arminius: Take it as a.... oh, just keep the damn thing. Harold: Uhhhh.... thanks? Arminius: You're welcome. I put the satchel on over my left shoulder. I stood up, but Arminius stopped me. Arminius: Please, stay for a while. I know you want to. Harold: (Growls) Dammit! I do. I'll stay for a bit. We are never talking about this again. Arminius: As you wish. I sat back down, and put my feet on the table. Three minutes later, the "show" began. Of course, Samantha was the one who was entertaining us. She kept her eyes on me the entire time, and I felt incredibaly awkward. After about two minutes, I actually felt entertained. I couldn't resist smiling. I was there for over an hour before I left. I went to the fort, and Pale was waiting for me in the chapel. Pale: We need to talk, Harold. Harold: Alright. I sat down in my chair, and was ready to listen to what she had to say. Harold: What do you need? Pale: Ptolemy and the Reapers had a vote. Harold: About what? Pale: They want to have the vote early. Their vote passed. Harold: Then have the vote early. I really don't care. Pale: They want to do it in two days. That isn't enough time. Harold: There is no way to fix this. The vote will be in two days. There are a few things that I need to do first. I have to go talk to Arminius. Bring everyone up to speed. They need to be ready. Pale: As much as I disagree with this, I will do it. Harold: I have to go. Have a good day, Pale. Pale: I don't think that I can have a good day anytime soon. Harold: I accept that. I left the fort, and went to Arminius's house in Ancrya. I knocked on the door, and Samantha answered the door. Samantha: Harold. What brings you here? Harold: I need to talk to Arminius. Samantha: He left about five minutes ago. He'll be back soon. Please, come in. Harold: Thank you. I entered the house, and sat down on the couch. Samantha sat down next to me. Harold: So. How ya' doin'? Samantha: Pretty good. You? Harold: Not great. Samantha: That's not good. Harold: I got married a week ago. That should have made my life better, but everything has gone to shit. She moved slightly closer to me, and I did the same. When we first sat down, there was a good amount of space between us, but we were now right next to each other. Harold: Sorry for calling you a whore the other day. I shouldn't have said that. Samantha: It's alright. I am a whore. Harold: That night.... Samantha: That was fun. Harold: It was. But I shouldn't have done it. Samantha: Do you know why I did what I did? Harold: Maybe? Samantha: Because I wanted to. And you looked like you could use a good time. Harold: That is true. Arminius walked in, and was surprised to see me. He didn't look very happy to see me and Samantha alone together. I didn't blame him. Arminius: Am I interrupting something? Harold: No. Nothing was happening. Arminius: That's good. Why are you here, Harold? Harold: The vote is happening in two days. Arminius: What?! Harold: It has to be done. Credits I love this story. Category:Blog posts